


Sogni d'oro

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Series: rebornomaniac series [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D-12 Мукуро | Гокудера | Тсуна. Смерть последнего. "Я хочу увидеть его снова". Применение иллюзий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogni d'oro

Гокудера задыхается. Слезы текут по щекам, застилают зрение, сердце бьется гулко, больно ударяясь о ребра. Темнота. Вокруг темнота и тишина. Такое чувство, будто не работают ни зрение, ни слух, ни осязание. Темнота такая вязкая, жуткая, и щупальца этого страха заползают под рубашку, прорывают кожу, скользкими касаниями пробуждают тревожную дрожь. Но Гокудера продолжает бежать. Продолжает звать. Продолжает надеяться. Впереди - какой-то золотистый отблеск. Гокудера протягивает руку, а огонек все отдаляется и отдаляется. Такой знакомый, тепло-оранжевый огонек.

-Джудайме!

Гокудера с криком просыпается и натыкается на обеспокоенный карамельный взгляд. 

-Джудайме!

-Гокудера-кун, все в порядке? - от сердца отлегает, ведь Джудайме рядом, в безопасности.

-Мне приснилось, что вы умерли... Я не смог защитить вас, Джудайме, простите, простите, простите!

-Чшш... Спи, Гокудера-кун... Sogni d'oro...

И Гокудера подчиняется, закрывает глаза, засыпает, прижимаясь к теплому боку Босса.

Иллюзия медленно тает и Мукуро вздыхает, горько, обреченно:

-Мы все сошли с ума! Будь ты проклят, Савада Тсунаеши, за свою глупую смерть.


End file.
